PostCelebration
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tal vez, en algunas ocasiones, uno se entrega con tanta intensidad que te deja algo... fuera de sí mismo. Por lo que resulta obvio para los demás lo sucedido... ¿o no tan obvio?


**Post-Celebration**

El desayuno en el Sunny se había retrasado tanto que coincidió con la hora de comer aunque, por orden de su senchou, Mugiwara no Luffy, Sanji tuvo que prepararles igualmente el desayuno porque Luffy no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin una de sus cinco comidas del día por haber estado de fiesta hasta tan tarde.

Es cierto que los Mugiwara tienden a exagerar un poco con sus celebraciones pero, en esta ocasión, es de recibo porque se están dedicando a celebrar todas las festividades que no pudieron celebrar juntos durante estos dos años de separación. Por pura coincidencia se encontraron con que podían celebrar una de esas fechas tan señaladas en _directo_ porque coincidía con el día del cumpleaños de uno de ellos.

Nico Robin nacida un seis de febrero hace treinta años antes.

Y, hablando de la cumpleañera, esta hacía su entrada en la cocina seguida de uno de sus nakama o, viendo que un _brazo fleur_ desapareció justo al llegar a la cocina soltando el largo pañuelo rojo que Zoro usaba como cinto, siendo llevado por Robin.

A pesar de los intentos por parte de Robin de aparentar frescura, podía notarse en su rostro cierto agotamiento más que cansancio. En Zoro, a pesar de pasarse, a veces, más de un tercio del día durmiendo, no tendían a ser tan claros los síntomas de una noche casi toda en vela. Por supuesto que, para eso, se daban otras señales mucho más claras.

Robin, nada más entrar y saludar, y ser saludada por sus nakama medio dormidos, con la excepción de un iluminado Sanji ante la llegada de una de sus muchachas, se sentó en el primer sitio que se encontró. Mientras que Zoro caminó algo más de lo normal para sentarse en el que se encontraba enfrente al de la morena.

Hambrientos, medio dormidos aún, y con otra futura celebración para esta tarde-noche-madrugada, los mugiwara apenas se percataron de lo sucedido sino fuera por los gritos de Sanji, que no fueron bien recibidos por los que aún tenían las esperanzas de coger algo de sueño reparador.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar esa comida, kuso marimo!— le amenazó Sanji.

Zoro, ni ganas tenía de un enfrentamiento verbal con su nakama y centró su atención en dicha comida. Para su sorpresa no tenía nada que ver con los habituales desayunos realizados con las sobras de la fiesta que siempre les ponía tras cualquier tipo de celebración. Era un desayuno asombroso y de lo más apetitoso.

Un desayuno para Robin.

Aún sin entender muy bien cómo se encontraba ese desayuno en concreto ante él, Zoro cogió la taza y dio un sorbo a su bebida. ¡Y se dio cuenta de que no era su bebida!

El grito de Sanji puso firmes a todos los mugiwara hasta que Nami le lanzó al dormido Chopper para que se callase. Este, al verse despertado de una manera tan poco civilizada, se asustó agarrándose como si temiera caerse de este mundo. Lo que hizo que casi ahogase a Sanji en el proceso.

—¿Qué clase de isha eres tú que casi me matas?— le gritó Sanji, o habló en voz alta pero controlando su volumen.

—¡Eres tú el que trataba de comerme, bakayarou!— replicó Chopper airadamente adoptando su Heavy Point—. Aún me consideras la comida de emergencia— le acusó mirándolo acusadoramente.

—No digas tonterías— le quitó importancia tratando de volver al asunto que concernía a Robin—. Si fuéramos a comerte primero te haría adoptar esta forma porque ofreces mucha más carne… aunque, pensándolo mejor, ¿en tu Monster Point resultarías perjudicial por tratarse de una sobredosis de rumble balls?

Chopper, asustado hasta la médula, recuperó su forma Brain Point y se refugió en el regazo de una Nami que estaba más atenta a otros dos de sus nakama. En concreto, con los que llegaron de último a la cocina.

Cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de que, lo que se bebió, se trataba de kouhii alzó la vista para encontrarse a Robin sentada en su lugar y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa luego de tomar un sorbo del sake del kenshi.

Los dos mugiwara se miraron un eterno momento a los ojos antes de intercambiar sus bebidas llegándose a rozar los dedos en el proceso.

—¡Qué no toques la comida de Robin-chan!— volvió a gritarle Sanji a Zoro. Porque a Robin no le gritaría jamás.

Una vez más, Zoro y Robin intercambiaron una mirada, con la que parecían estar teniendo una muy profunda conversación, antes de levantarse e intercambiar sus sitios. Aunque, más bien, era sentarse en el lugar que les correspondía a cada uno de ellos. Pasaron tan cerca el uno del otro que sus manos llegaron a tocarse.

El desayuno siguió adelante, una vez Sanji se calmó al comprobar que Robin volvía a encontrarse en su sitio y estaba disfrutando del atento desayuno que le había preparado especialmente para ella, y no se tardó mucho en empezar una conversación sobre que cumpleaños celebrarían hoy. Porque solamente les quedaban los cumpleaños por celebrar.

—Podíais para un poco con tanta celebración— les instó Nami recibiendo las miradas de mudo asombro por parte de una gran parte de sus nakama—. ¡No me miréis así, baka! Vamos a quedarnos sin provisiones con tanta absurda celebración.

—¡Nos moriríamos de hambre! Pero, claro está, yo ya estoy muerto. Yo ho ho ho.

Solamente Luffy se rió con la _broma_ de Brook.

—¡Eso lo dices porque ya celebramos todas las tuyas, Nami!— le acusó Usopp—. Además de habernos obligado a darte los regalos correspondientes.

—¿Obligado? ¿Yo?— inquirió Nami con absoluta inocencia—. ¿Cómo alguien tan delicada como yo podría haber obligado algo a unas malas bestias como vosotros?

En verdad sabían muy bien cómo lo hizo porque, por mucha fiesta que tuvieran, había cosas que uno no puede llegar a olvidar.

—Entonces devuelve todos los regalos que te hicimos.

—Ahora si que estás soñando— le espetó Nami toda seria.

Por supuesto que Chopper no cogió el sarcasmo utilizado por la akage.

—¿Esto es un sueño? Claro, entonces no es que Sanji me amenazase con usarme como comida de emergencia sino que ha sido mi mente la que me jugó la mala pasada por saber que nos estamos quedando sin provisiones por tantas celebraciones y que aún quedarían algunas de las mías. Sería algo así como sacrificarme por mis nakama.

—Esto no es ningún sueño, Chopper— le advirtió Nami logrando que su pequeño nakama cayera en la histeria pensando que, realmente, pretendían usarlo de comida de emergencia y, pasando del regazo de Nami, se refugió en el de Robin.

Sanji no paraba de lanzarle unas duras, y envidiosas, miradas a Chopper por recrearse tanto con sus dos chicas. Por muy inocentes que fueran sus maneras.

—¡Entonces Sanji quiere cocinarme!— lloraba todo desesperado.

—¡YO NO QUIERO COCINARTE!— le gritó Sanji a pleno pulmón—. Además aún tenemos niku para aguantar hasta la siguiente isla en donde proveernos.

—Chopper es nuestro nakama y por ello no nos lo vamos a comer— terminó Luffy con la absurda discusión, mientras tragaba un buen pedazo de niku por su parte.

A Chopper le brillaban los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

—Luffy…

—Aunque, desde que me desperté y le vi por primera vez, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a qué sabrá su carne— dijo Luffy riéndose tan tranquilo como si lo que dijo fuera de lo más normal, y habitual, del mundo y no una obvia referencia a comerse a uno de sus nakama.

Por muy poco no se le desencajó la mandíbula a Chopper.

—¡Deja de asustar a Chopper así, Luffy!— le gritó Nami mientras le tiraba algo a la cabeza para reafirmar su postura. Lo malo fue que usó una de las Pop Green de Usopp que se convirtió en una enorme planta carnívora que trató de comerse a Luffy.

—Nos va a comer y solamente quedarán de nosotros los huesos aunque, claro está, ¡yo ya soy sólo huesos! Yo ho ho ho.

La pobre planta no tuvo ninguna opción y pronto formó parte, gracias a la increíble habilidad de Sanji para la cocina, en la mesa como parte del desayuno. El cazador cazado y todas esas referencias aplicadas en este asunto en concreto.

—¡Deja de usar las cosas de los demás, Nami!— le gritó Usopp con voz controlada.

—La culpa es toda tuya por dejarlas a mi alcance— se defendió la akage con una resolución de lo más absurda por su parte—. Y tú tranquilo que nadie te va a comer— le dijo a Chopper— si alguien no saca a otra de esas plantas carnívoras por aquí.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú la culpable!— se quejó Usopp.

—Además de que, con tanto cambio de forma, la carne de Chopper debe encontrarse demasiado machacada, pero no en un sentido tierno del mismo sino en uno de puro abuso.

Chopper parecía haber entrado en estado de shock, lo que no era nada bueno si pensaba que podían cocinarle en cualquier momento, y Nami lo _rescató_ del regazo de Robin y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

—Mira como te pasas, Robin. El pobre se ha desmayado de la impresión— le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y bajo la atenta, y envidiosa, mirada de Sanji que se mordía el pañuelo, tenerlo para esto, al ver lo _bien acomodado_ que estaba Chopper contra los pechos de Nami—. Lo meteré en la cama de su consulta para que descanse un poco.

Franky, que había estado siguiendo con atención el comportamiento de Zoro y Robin, se vio distraído por las acciones del resto de sus nakama y por eso, cuando Nami regresó a su lugar, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Zoro mirando con cierta incredulidad la taza en su mano.

Una taza de kouhii.

Pero se habían intercambiado sus bebidas, ¿verdad? Sí, por supuesto. El propio Franky había sido testigo de ello por lo que, para que se diera esta actual situación, uno de los dos debió realizar nuevamente el cambio de bebidas y, de los dos, solamente había uno quien tenía todas las papeletas para ser el culpable.

Robin.

Y la prueba más palpable era que, mientras Zoro era todo confusión y ceja enarcada, Robin poseía una amplia sonrisa y un malicioso brillo en su despiertos ojos.

Nami bufó ante el espectáculo de sus dos nakama con las manos en las caderas, haciendo que la atención de Sanji pasase de su incendiaria mirada hacia Zoro a una embelesada, y peligrosamente cercana a la hemorragia nasal, hacia Nami y las esplendidas curvas que le proporcionan sus veinte años.

—Me parece a mí que vosotros dos habéis _celebrado_ de más esta noche. Ya me parece mucha suerte el que no os hubierais intercambiado la ropa— añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Sanji se cubrió las orejas negando con la cabeza manteniendo una premisa bien clara en su mente. Si no lo escucha, no es cierto. Y así seguirá hasta que no le quede otra.

Luffy se rió ante el comentario de Nami pero, al abrir la boca, dejó claro que no fue por lo dicho sino por lo que sugería.

—En cambio Nami se despertó llevando mi chaleco— aquí Sanji no pudo hacer nada para ocultar que había escuchado semejante revelación y las lágrimas y mocos que se deslizaban por su rostro era prueba suficiente de ello— solamente.

La akage se sentó en su lugar y hundió el rostro sobre su plato para comer su desayuno en silencio y que su rostro, con tal rubor que competía con su cabello akage, no fuera visto por ninguno de sus nakama. Algo innecesario porque una información como esa no se les iba a borrar de la mente con tanta facilidad.

—Bueno, ya sabemos lo que celebraremos hoy— dijo Franky—. Que estos dos lo hayan hecho por primera vez.

Nami tenía ganas de gritarle pero eso la haría alzar el rostro, algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta en estos momentos, por eso se quedó allí haciendo como sino hubiera escuchado nada. Por supuesto que Sanji si lo escuchó y se quedó totalmente paralizado de la impresión que le dio.

Usopp realmente, en situaciones como esta, echaba de menos estar en su pueblo y poder tener cerca a Kaya. Sí, de todo era el estar junto a ella lo que más echaba de menos pero le había hecho una promesa. Se convertiría en un valiente kaizoku y regresaría a su lado con millones de historias que contarle y que superarían en todo a sus alocadas mentiras con las que la había estado agasajando durante años.

_¿Le gustará la nueva foto de mi cartel de Wanted?_

Tenía la fantasía de que Kaya pudiera empapelar su dormitorio con sus carteles de Wanted. Claro que, esto mismo, hacía que aún la echase más de menos.

—Creo que será mejor que celebremos otra cosa— la voz de Luffy enterneció a Nami puesto que se dio cuenta de su reacción con respecto a este tema—. Porque no ha sido la primera vez que lo hemos hecho.

O tal vez no tan atento.

—¡URUSEI, BAKA!

Zoro y Robin volvieron a intercambiarse las bebidas y, una vez más, sus dedos se rozaron pero, como siempre, no de una manera fortuita.

No había nada, entre ellos, que resultara fortuito sino que se habían estado buscando desde un comienzo hasta que, finalmente, se permitieron encontrarse.

Y así seguirán hasta el Final.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Momentos de absoluta simpleza entre los mugiwara y, para no romper con la tradición, iniciada por Oda-sama-sensei, Sanji siendo el blanco de las penas :P

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
